This Is Me, I Say Hi
by oscarbobbington
Summary: I want to remember who I am. I will tell them all about me. This is me, the real me.


Welcome my friends to this one shot, Explaining Squishy and her backstory, I may do more Squishy one shots, depending on if you guys like this one.

PS: in all my stories Ezra is 16

* * *

><p>9 years is that really how long it's been, is that really how long I lived in that tower with Ezra, wow it doesn't seem that long ago that we were running through the streets not knowing where we were going, only that we had to get away, away from the Empire. Things are different now, we are Rebels on a ship, with friends, doing what we do best, making trouble for the Empire. My name is Jinx, but most people call me Squishy, because whenever I say my name in my language it sounds like I'm saying the word Squishy 2 or 3 times really fast. Only Hera and Ezra know my real name, I should tell Sabine, we are roommates after all. Tonight, I don't want to sleep, I don't want to dream, I want to remember. I'll start from the beginning.<p>

The Beginning

There are many different types of witch, My type is a Jinx, Jinxes are the very embodiments of bad luck, maybe that's why my real family abandoned me, but they didn't abandon me without a name, no they just felt mean and gave me the name Jinx, which, you guessed it, means bad luck. The Elder of a nearby village found me, she taught me how to control and use my magic. Witches are immortal. The only thing that can kill them is palladium. Palladium is very bad for witches. My life went on as normal.

The Republic

Some time ago a Republic ship crashed into my dimension, I guess they accidentally went through the portal, it tends to randomly open up in the middle of space sometimes. Of course not everyone survived the crash but most people did. Interestingly enough, there were Jedi on that ship, it's a small universe after all isn't it? One of them offered to take me with them, I have no idea why though, because all I am is a snarky, sarcastic and very unlucky witch. I went with them, there I met Satele Shan (I called her satellite dish, she didn't like that much) we were put on many missions together, I stayed in the Republic until she died, I went back to my home after that. I kept her lightsaber to remember all the things I did back then. It was blue and double-bladed, I remember it.

Extinction

Once I returned to my people, I was taught the ways of a healer, this has proved very useful in recent times...very useful indeed. Then they came. The Empire. It was horrible. I watched as my people were slaughtered one by one, with guns that shot palladium bullets and all sorts of other weapons of palladium. They thought they got them all, at least that's what they thought, but I escaped, I took one their ships and escaped. I blame myself for what happened that day, Mira kept telling me there was nothing I could have done but I still blame myself. I wasn't focusing while I was flying, I wasn't the best, it had been my first time flying a ship. I crashed on Lothal and that's where I met Ezra and his family.

Losing Another Family

I had been on Lothal for a couple of months, living by stealing and selling when Mira took me in, it was awkward and by Ephraim's standards I wasn't welcome. He would try to put me outside but either Ezra or Mira would always let me back in again. Tseebo was a good friend of mine as well. Ephraim and Mira both knew they were going to be taken away so they made a plan and me and Tseebo were key components in said plan. The idea was that when the Empire came I was to get Ezra to safety and Tseebo would be a distraction, the worst part was that they were just going to let themselves be taken away...I hated that, mainly because after that I would have lost another family. Eventually the day came, Ezra didn't deserve what happened that day, he lost his parents and his home, I took him to the tower where I stayed before I came to live with his family. I told him his parents would come back, he was 7, he believed me and for a few moments I let myself believe that too.

My True Form

I've been living a lie. This blonde girl isn't me. The real me has hot pink hair, pale pink eyes, the palest white skin, jet black cat ears and tail, a gothic black dress with black and purple stripey stockings and black leather ankle boots. I will not be this disguise anymore, from know on I will be the real me. I will be Jinx.


End file.
